Dan 23 (Retry)
by SaurusRock625
Summary: It started when an alien device did what it did, and stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid, now he's got superpowers he's no ordinary kid He's DAN 23! Rated T for strong language and mentions of blood & gore.


_**I tried to write this story a long time ago, but as I'm sure you all remember, it was a blow out. A total flop. So I'm rewriting it in a new way. It's going to follow the events of the Ben 10 show, but with some significant differences to the characters. I hope you guys like it. See you at the end of the chapter.**_

_***I still don't own Danny Phantom, and I don't own Ben 10!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Looks like a satellite or something." = Regular Speech

'_Oh man, I am gonna get so busted for this.'_

"**It's hero time!" = Someone Yelling**

* * *

_**So It Begins…**_

* * *

In the ever haunted town known as Amity Park, at its local elementary school, a young boy is awaiting the final bell that will signal the end of the school year. The boy has black hair that spikes forward, light blue eyes, and white skin. His choice of clothing includes a golden T-Shirt with a black stripe that forms a sort of ring around the collar and connects to a vertical stripe going down the middle of the shirt. Even the ends of the shirt's sleeves have a black stripe that forms a ring. He also wears dark blue cargo pants, and a pair of white and blue sneakers. He has a somewhat athletic build for a child his age, but one would expect that of a child who plays sports. More specifically, soccer.

Most people in the higher level schools such as the high school would argue that football is more important, and more interesting, than soccer, but there are a vast number of people who disagree with these claims.

The kid, however, was watching the clock as it slowly ticked away the final minutes of the final day of school. The boy's name is Daniel James Fenton. Just call him Danny. Everyone does. And he's impatient for the end of the school year, since, not only will he no longer have to deal with Dash and his friends constantly trying to bully him, but he's also going to be going on a road trip with his two best friends, Benjamin Tennyson and Gwendolyn Tennyson. They're twin cousins, though they can't stand each other.

Not that Danny can blame them. He and his older sister, Jazz, can barely stand each other at the best of times. But when she's being a know-it-all and constantly trying to use him as a pet project for her whole psychology thing, that's when he draws the line. And their mother actually agrees with him, and doesn't like the idea of Jazz using him like a guinea pig. No matter the reason.

'_Come on, come on… can time possibly move any slower?'_ Danny thought as he tapped his foot impatiently.

Listening to the teacher drone on and on for hours on end is hard enough as it is. But on this day, it's even harder to pay attention to a boring lesson that Danny feels really has no meaning to his life. He knows it's important to learn the history of one's country in order to keep history from repeating itself, but his teacher just drones on and on in the most monotone voice anyone's ever heard. It makes everything they teach so boring!

Finally, the final bell rang signaling the end of the day and the end of the school year. Try as he might to keep the students from running out of the classroom, the teacher was utterly helpless and ended up trampled under the feet of the stampeding students screaming for their summer freedom. By the time the dust cleared, the teacher was groaning in pain as his body was now decorated with footprints and he was noticeably flatter.

Danny chuckled silently as he got up from his desk and proceeded to sling his bag over his shoulder and make his way home. He silently thanked the lord that his two bullies, Dash Baxter and Kwan Ishiyama, had called in sick today. From the sound of the phone call, it seems like both boys caught a nasty bug that's been going around. Fortunately for Danny, he's been immunized. Unfortunately for his sister and father, however, neither of them got the immunization because Jazz foolishly believed that her own immune system was strong enough to fend off a simple flu virus, and Jack thought that the shot was contaminated by ghosts.

Both of them are gonna be staying home resting in bed for a little while because of their foolishness.

Not that Danny's complaining. Knowing Jazz, she'd probably try to make him take some online summer school course claiming he needs to be smarter, and his dad would probably try to make him learn more about ghost hunting.

Yeah, like either of those would ever happen.

Without even realizing it, Danny walked all the way to his house, which he noticed the moment he looked up. The building is a rather large brick building with a large sign that says "FENTON WORKS" on the front, and on the very top of the building is a large structure that looks almost like a UFO. But nobody can really do anything to change that since his parents bought the property itself before he or Jazz were born, so they have free reign to do what they want with the building. Including customizations and repairs.

"Anybody here? I'm home!" Danny called as he walked into the house.

"There you are, sweetie! You're just in time for our roadtrip!" said Danny's mother as she exited the kitchen.

Danny's mother, Madeline Fenton (Just call her Maddie), is a woman in her late thirties to early forties. However, you can't really tell. She's aged quite gracefully and looks like she's still in her mid to late twenties, and since she's constantly training in martial arts combat, she's really kept her figure. She has neck length orangish brown hair, blue eyes, and white skin like her son's. Maybe just a shade or two darker. She wears a skin tight hazmat suit that's the color blue, a black belt, and black boots and gloves. She also normally has the hood of her suit on which reveals that she also has red tinted goggles that she wears as well, but she's not wearing either of those right now.

She's currently carrying a pair of suitcases with a backpack slung over her shoulder.

"So, you all packed up and ready to go on our trip with the Tennysons?" she asked.

"Yup, my bag's upstairs on my bed. But what about Dad and Jazz? Who's going to look after them while they're sick?" Danny asked as he quickly ran up the stairs and grabbed his bag.

"I called a friend of mine and they agreed to stay here and look after your father and sister while they're sick. They should be here shortly." Maddie said as Danny came back downstairs.

She was a bit surprised to see just how packed his bag really was. It was stuffed even more than her own and that's saying a lot. Maddie couldn't help but grin as her son struggled to remain balanced as he stood hunched over from the weight of the bag.

"What all did you pack in that thing, Son?" Maddie asked.

"Only the essentials like you told me to. Clothes, socks, underwear, toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, hairbrush, my Gameboy Advanced and charger, video games, comic books, emergency snacks, shampoo, bodywash, personal towel, and a sponge." Danny replied.

"That's my boy! Prepared for anything, just like your mother!" Maddie said with a proud smile as she walked out of the house. "Need any help with that?"

"No." Danny said.

He tried to walk out the door to follow his mother, however he soon found that even though he was walking he was going nowhere. Literally. Looking back, he can see that his backpack is stuck in the door. Danny chuckled sheepishly as he looked at his mother.

"Well… maybe."

Maddie just laughed at this response and moved to help her son get through the door. She remembers the exact same thing happening to her when she went on her first camping trip with her family. She just knows that it'll be good to see the Tennysons again. Her old friend, Maxwell, offered to let her and Danny join him and his grandkids on their summer road trip. And she figured, why not? It would be a nice change of pace from all of the crazy ghost research she does on a daily basis.

Besides, a little change of environment will do her son some good.

And something tells her that this trip will be the beginning of an adventure of astronomical proportions.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**Well, this wraps up the first chapter of my retry at writing this story. If you enjoyed the chapter, be sure to press that like button and maybe follow the story if you so choose. Also, if you would be so kind, please be sure to leave a review telling me what you think of the story and how the chapter went. It's just a little prologue chapter, but I hope you like it. And as always, I'll see you in my next update! Buh-Bye now!**_


End file.
